The Difference Between Right and Wrong
by FacelessxAuthor
Summary: One choice is all it takes to ruin billions of lives. Percy Jackson's life was never fantastic, and that isn't going to change, especially now. Possible Percabeth. AU to the Last Olympian. ON HOLD FOR AWHILE
1. Don't Forget the Gravy

**Okay. I know I should be working on my other stories, but...This idea just HIT me and I absolutely adore it. I hope you all like it too, and I'll post up the next chapter depending on reactions. I'm also going to try a new format.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to the brilliant Rick Riordan**

**Percy's POV**

**Preface**

Everyday, humans are faced with difficult choices. Like whether to have chocolate or vanilla ice cream. Or maybe whether they should turn right or left, or whether or not they should take the first path on the kiddie's maze, or the second.

But for us demigods, it's much, much more difficult.

We are faced with the choice of going on Kronos' side, the dark side, or staying with the gods, on the light side. Each and everyone of us want to live, and living isn't an easy task when you're a demigod.

It's especially hard for me.

Being a child of the Big Three, things are just that much harder. I struggle to survive in the human world, as do my fellow demigod friends. Sometimes, we just want to be _normal human beings._

Yeah, right. Like _that _is ever going to happen.

Anyway. _I _am turning sixteen soon, which only means one thing: I'll have to fight and defeat Kronos.

I didn't want to before, I don't want to now, nor will I ever want to. I'm guessing that this will be one of the hardest things a simple demigod has done. We're not as powerful as gods, let alone Titans. So why me?

Because of the prophecy, that's why. And, let me tell you one little secret:

I'm not ready to fight the Lord of Time.

**Chapter One - Don't Forget the Gravy**

Picture this: me, Percy Jackson, sitting in a Greek mythology classroom. The teacher, teaching. My friends, looking bored. Me (yes, we're back to me), looking absolutely terrified.

Why?

Because it was my sixteenth birthday.

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm supposed to be excited because I get my license, I get a big party, blah, blah, blah. Well, I'm not excited.

Why?

Because I was supposed to save to world.

I had been tense since I woke up this very morning. My mom had been careful not to say anything about my birthday; she knew how difficult this would be for me. Unfortunately, her long-going boyfriend hadn't been informed about what I was supposed to do. Paul didn't even know that I was a demigod, I had promised mom that I would tell him _soon_, but I just couldn't get the guts to.

And then, at school, my name had been announced when birthdays came up. I was the only one with a birthday today, so everybody wished me a "Happy Birthday!" I don't think it's going to be happy at all...

My friend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, knew about the prophecy and all that. So, she knew not to wish me a "Happy Birthday!" She just acted as if it were any other normal day...

Let's get back to that picture now, shall we?

Class had just begun a few minutes ago, and most people were already bored of their mines. Most people included everybody except for myself.

"Oh, yes. It completely slipped my mind!" Mr. Harrods said, stopping mid-lecture. "Happy sixteenth birthday, Percy!" He beamed at me.

I couldn't help but groan and hit my head on the desk, making everyone snicker.

"Why aren't you happy, Percy?" Livia Kettles, a girl that apparently had a crush on me (which I found scary, because I don't think that relationship would work out after she found out a few things...), asked in a confused way.

I raised my head whilst shaking it. "It's nothing. Just keep teaching, Mr. Harrods. Please." Mr. Harrods gave me a weird look, then continued on with class.

Throughout the entire class, I was tense. Nothing had happened yet, and it was almost lunch time. I guess the monsters and Titans want to have a nice filling lunch first. That was perfectly fine with _me._

Suddenly, the bell rang, making me jump half-way out of my seat. "Boy, someone's jumpy today, eh?" Bobby Calle commented while rolling his eyes at me.

I ignored the jibes and gathered my stuff as swiftly as possible. I made it to the lunch room in record time.

When I reached the line, there were only a few people in front of me. Unfortunately, they all told me "Happy Birthday!" I hate whoever made that phrase.

Even the fat lunch lady told me to "Have a happy birthday, sweetie!" I resisted groaning and simply muttered a thank you, followed by the words, "Don't forget the gravy, please." And then, as soon as the words escaped my lips, the weirdest feeling began boiling up in my stomach.

I paid for my lunch as quickly as possible, and made a bee line to the lunch table I sat at. Everyone else was already there, and they all noticed the pained look on my face.

"Hey, what's wrong, man? You look like you're in pain..." Anthony Fredricks asked, he was one of my "closest" friends. He only knew all the human attributes of me.

Rachael gave me a worried look. "Percy?" Her voice was quiet.

I clutched at my stomach. What was wrong? Did this mean that _they _were coming soon? Well, it took long enough.

I doubled over. People were beginning to notice. I groaned loudly. "Percy?" Livia said from two tables away.

The low buzz of voices continued around me as a migraine began to form. I felt absolutely terrible, like I had been dragged on the back of Apollo's chariot the entire day. I'd even go as far as saying that I felt like I'd been attached to a Pegasus' leg for an entire week. I shut my eyes tightly, wanting to get away from the bright lights.

"Percy, what's wrong, man? What happened?" It was Anthony again.

The doors to the lunch room could suddenly be heard being thrown open. There was a loud bang. "Hey, hey, hey, no need to be so dramatic!" One of the lunch ladies called out, pausing in her work.

I could hear quick foot falls approaching me. I managed to sit up straight, I'm not sure how, but I did.

I opened my eyes slowly to peek out into the light. My eyes snapped open all the way as Annabeth Chase—one of my best friends _ever_—skidded to a stop in front of me. She was a mess.

Her hair was tangled and caked with dirt. She had streaks of mud and blood across her face. She was breathing deep and hard.

I could see that Annabeth was trying to say something. Every single person (excluding the lunch ladies) had their eyes on the exhausted Annabeth. "What happened?" I asked, getting impatient. The pain didn't seem relevant when I saw the pain on Annabeth's face.

"Happy birthday." The words suddenly escaped her lips. I could only gape at her.

"_Are you serious?!_" I burst out in her face. "_Happy birthday?!"_

She gained the rest of he breath, and waited patiently for me to calm down.

"Sorry," I muttered. "What's wrong, though?"

She huffed out angrily. "I just _told_ you."

I stared.

"It's your birthday, Percy. You _know _what that means." She prompted.

I said, "You mean—"

"Yes." She nodded gravely. "They're coming. Right now."

**Did you guys like it? Tell me what you think. :D Thanks for reading, also.**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	2. The Lord of Time's Evil Laughter

**Four reviews is good enough for me! Thank you everyone! And also, REMEMBER: This is a mulit-chapter fic! :D Have fun reading...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

Chapter Two - The Lord of Time's Evil Laugh

I felt my heart beat quicken as my blood ran cold. _They're coming. They're coming. They're coming. _It wasn't so much of a surprise, I knew that _they _were supposed to arrive soon enough anyway. It took them long enough.

But, what really worried me was the fact that I wasn't ready. I had continued to persistently tell everyone that I was ready for Kronos. I was ready and set to defeat him, one of the most powerful beings in the world.

So what if I lied? I didn't know that I had lied at the time. I had stupidly deluded myself into thinking that this wouldn't be as hard as everyone said. I was under the impression that this could be an in and out sort of thing.

I step in, I fight, I win. Tada.

Nobody can be perfect, you know.

"I sent Grover to get the others." Annabeth whispered. She had just become aware of all the stares. "I'm not sure when _they _will be here, but the other Campers won't arrive for a while."

"How many are there?" I hissed at her, feeling overly agitated.

"I didn't have time to count exactly, because I was running." She said, "But there were more than ten hellhounds, fifteen empousi, eleven Telekhines, all of the Furies--"

I put my hand up, "No details, please. I'm already tense enough as it is." She obligingly obeyed my plead.

"Listen," She suddenly whispered. The other students in the room confusingly did so, even though the words weren't meant for them. I listened.

Faintly, I could hear barking. The barking was followed by scratching, and...cheering? It sounded something like: _two, four, six, eight, BARK, RUFF, scratch, BARK, who do we appreciate? RUFF, scratch, Kronos! BARK, RUFF, scratch, Kronos! BARK, Go-o-o-o Kronos! RUFF, scratch._

It was an odd sound, I have to say.

The random pattern continued, and soon they became too loud for my ears. They were close and I knew it.

Immediately, I pulled out and uncapped Riptide. Annabeth moved slowly to my side, her celestial bronze dagger banished in front of her. She stood in a protective and fighting stance at the same time. I copied her movements, I had to be ready to fight the more minor monsters at least. Kronos would have to wait for later.

And then they were there.

The number of monsters at one time was absolutely overwhelming. Everybody (excluding Annabeth, Rachael, and I) screamed at the top of their lungs; making several of the hellhounds screech to a stop. They toppled into now-vacant lunch tables. The students and lunch ladies evacuated quicker than I thought possible. If we weren't in such great danger, I would have laughed.

"Rachael, go!" I yelled. She scrambled for the door, yanking it open, and sprinting out at top speed.

That left Annabeth and I to battle over thirty-nine monsters. Oh, just perfect.

A table suddenly crashed into a wall not far from me. I jumped and almost dropped Riptide.

Unexpectedly, more and more monsters began pouring in. Large holes appeared in the walls, more monsters poured in through them. "Percy, fight! Go!" Annabeth shoved me away, straight into a hellhound.

It yelped in shock as I sliced through it's middle area. Luckily for me (and that was the only luck I've had the entire day), it disintergrated into nothing but a small pile. Demigods: one. Monsters: zero. I hoped the monsters points would stay at zero.

And then, that's when all Hades broke loose.

Annabeth and I were forced to slice left and right, up and down. It was beyond exhausting, and I felt the fatigue approaching. Of course, more just had to appear.

This didn't seem fair, not one bit. It was two against...what? Fifty? Sixty? Where were the other Campers when we needed them?

There was barking and scratching. I was bleeding badly. I desperately wished I could see Annabeth. I had no idea whether or not she was okay. Or alive.

It was utter chaos and I could hardly see past the monster in front of me. Not that there was really much to see.

Suddenly, deep laughter resounded in the room, the odd sound bounced off of the broken walls. I froze in panic and confusion. Who was that? The monsters all stopped, also, as if somebody had pulled a switch.

More laughter boomed throughout the damage cafeteria. "Perseus Jackson. Wonderful to meet you."

Believe it or not, I managed to freeze even more. Already? He was already here. Where were the gods? The Campers? Chiron? The Hunters? Where was everybody?

"I have waited for centuries for this moment." The voice continued out of nowhere. "The moment I conquer Olympus and banish all the gods and demigods to the deepest pits of Tartarus!" I swivled around wildly, trying to find the source.

"Who-who are you?" It was an idiotic question. I knew exactly who was speaking, and I knew that the Titan behind that voice would very soon do much damage to this fantastic world that we live in; including the people living in it.

More evil laughter. "I am Kronos. The Lord of Time."

* * *

**I feel bad about the cliffhanger...well, I hoped you guys like it anyway. :D Also, please vote on the poll on my profile! :D**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	3. Sometimes People Have Terrible Timing

**I WANT REVIEWS! Hey, anybody who has bothered to read! Thanks for clicking! Review!! Love y'all, jeesh, I'm turning totally country. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Percy POV**

* * *

Chapter Three - Sometimes People Have Terrible Timing

It was as if a switch had been thrown.

Yes, that line has been used a lot, but it seemed very...fitting for this particular situation.

I heard loud breathing across the room, then Annabeth's voice crackled, breaking the slight silence that had blanketed everything. "Percy! Don't-don't listen to him! No matter what! Don't listen to a thing he--!"

"Oh, hush, Annabeth Chase." Kronos' voice sounded as if it came from the heavens.

Ironic? I think not.

"Get down here Kronos!" I yelled, feeling like a complete idiot for yelling at the sky.

The roof of our school cafeteria had been ripped off at some point of our short battle. So I could easily see the big ball of darkness approaching. It was descending slowly and calmly, as if we had all the time in the world. Well, _he _did. But Annabeth and I were getting strongly impatient.

I mean, he could move as slow as he wanted, I wanted all the stalling time I could get. But I knew this had to be over with.

But his slow moving Ball of Darkness gave the other campers time to get here...if only they would move faster.

The monsters all parted to make room for their evil master as he finally grounded.

There was a dark flash and the ball disappeared.

Okay, I knew I shouldn't have been surprised at all to see Luke. But it was still hard to believe that Kronos--a _Titan Lord_--had taken over Luke's simple demigod body. I didn't feel bad for Luke--no way. It was just...weird.

When I first met Luke at Camp, I thought he was the coolest guy. And, I thought he was a really good friend of mine.

His trying to kill me sort of changed my view on him.

But, back to the matter at hand.

He laughed evilly. "Hello, Perseus Jackson! Welcome to the end of the world!"

"It can't be the end of the world unless that's what I choose." I told him firmly, while trying to muster up my best glare. But, c'mon, could _you _glare very well against a weird, gold-glowing Titan Lord? No, I didn't think so.

"Then I'll just have to help you choose correctly." He grinned.

There was a white flash then (no, everything _did not _go black) and then more evil laughter.

I felt everything just _freeze_. No, no, no. He couldn't! Would he really dare to? Actually, yes. Yes he would dare to.

"Percy!" Annabeth choked, struggling to unlatch Luke's fingers from around her throat. No, wait. I mean Kronos' fingers, not Luke's. Luke was no longer in our presence.

"If you wish for the girl to live, come to our side." He grinned evilly.

"That is one of the most cliched lines I've ever heard." I supposed the pressure was finally getting to me.

Kronos sighed sadly. "Perseus Jackson, you must learn to respect your elders."

I glared at him. "Let go of her!"

He only scoffed in disbelief. "Like I would listen to a petty demigod."

More glaring.

"Now. Choose. Me, or the gods? You have ten seconds, and if you do not choose to be on my side by the time ten seconds is over, the girl is dead." Kronos threatened whilst sneering unattractively at me.

Annabeth continued to struggle in his grasp.

She couldn't die, though! Annabeth was my best friend, and the thought of her..._dead _made me sick to my stomach. It may not seem like it, oh gods, I can't believe I'm admitting this, but: I loved her. I loved her a lot.

Usually, Annabeth was all I could think about. And _dead _was never a word I would ever think to apply to her. Especially now, when we weren't even legal adults.

Her glare set shivers up my spine; in a good way though. I knew what she was trying to communicate, _Don't be a Seaweed Brain. Don't save me, jeesh. I'll just get myself reborn. Now stop hesitating!_

Yeah, I know, how did I get that much from one glare? Well, she was my best friend.

I hadn't even realized that Kronos was counting. "Five..."

Five! Already?

I was torn. I couldn't let Annabeth die, then get herself reborn as a peanut or something.

But, then again, I couldn't go over to Kronos' side and let him rule the world...but sacrificing myself to let Annabeth lived seemed right in my heart. But only my heart. The rest of me was chanting _no! No! No! Let her die! _Sometimes I wish I would shut up.

"Three..."

Oh, gods.

I knew this was going to be the stupidest dcision _ever_made in the history of decision, but...that's what I'm known for. Stupidity.

"Two..."

I took a deep breath.

"On--"

"I'll be on your side." I whispered. "I choose the Titans."

He let Annabeth drop to the floor while grinning at me. "Perfect choice, Percy."

His grin widened. Ugh, I hated him. "Now let the chaos," he paused for dramatic effect, "begin."

I felt something begin burning inside of me. I felt as if I were being torn apart, piece by piece, then thrown into a raging fire. I could practically smell acids tainting the air. What was happening to me?

Just then, a large group of campers and Centaurs ran in, screaming.

Sometimes people have terrible timing.

* * *

**Anyone notice the Twilight reference? :D**

**Sorry, guys. I just redid this because I noticed some very embarassing mistakes. Now, I'll get onto the part where I have to update this. :D**

**Lisa is blushing.  
****-FacelessxAuthor-**

* * *


End file.
